Loyal Fumble (Web Series)
Loyal Fumble is a Web series based on the WWE royal rumble. The 100 participants for the event have been decided via poll. Loyal Fumble Season 1 Confirmed Participants #Mario (Super Mario Bros) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox) #Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) #Edd (Eddsworld) #Cuphead And Mugman (CupHead: Don't Deal with the Devil) #Ms Chalice (CupHead: The Delicious Last Course) #Ashley & Red (WarioWare) #AIM (America Online) #Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) #SpeedWagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #The Dover Boys (Warner Bros.) #Naruto (Naruto Series) #The Root Pack (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) #Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) #Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) #Kirby (Kirby Series) #Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) #Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Robin (Teen Titans Go!) #Pikachu (Pokemon) #Tom (Eddsworld) #Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) #Chase (PAW Patrol) #The Noid (Domino's) #Ned (The Misfortune of Being Ned) #Wreck It Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) #Hilda Berg (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) #Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) #Toon Unikitty (Unikitty!) #Matt (Eddsworld) #Strong Bad (Homestar Runner Series) #Mr Happy (The Mr. Men Show) #Gru (Despicable Me) #James the Cat (James The Cat) #Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) #Mayor Humdinger (PAW Patrol) #Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) #Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Gaston (Beauty And The Beast) #Jafer (Aladdin) #Hades (Hercules) #Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Corn And Peg (Corn & Peg) #Ryan Kaji (Ryan's Mystery Playdate) #Twilight Sparkle And Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) #The Nerd (Robot Chicken) #Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) #Woody (Toy Story) #Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) #Pajama Sam (Pajama Sam) #Putt Putt & Pep (Putt Putt) #Link (Legend of Zelda) #Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig Series) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo Kazooie) #King Dice (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) #Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) #Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) #Classic Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) #Goku (Dragon Ball Z) #Marth (Fire Emblem) #Cloud (Final Fantasy) #shantae (Shantae) #Charlie Brown (Peanuts) #Tord (Eddsworld) #Marx (Kirby) #Ness (Earthbound) #Nate Adams & Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) #Count Duckula (Count Duckula) #Miss Calamity (The Mr.Men Show) #Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) #Parappa (Parappa The Rapper) # Bulbasaur (Pokemon) # Luigi (Super Mario Bros) # 9-Volt (WarioWare) # Charmander (Pokemon) # Inkling Girl (Splatoon) # Kane & Lynch (Kane & Lynch: Dead Men) # Micheal (Grand Theft Auto 5) # Squirtle (Pokemon) # Dallas (Payday) # Tim & Ralph (MICHAELHICKOXFilms Tim and Ralph) # Lammy (Um Jammer Lammy/Parappa The Rapper) # Simon (Castlevania) # Steve (Minecraft) # Freeze (25 To Life) # Kyosti Poysti / Jefferson Anderson (Pasila / Jefferson Anderson) # Toro & Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) # Spider-man (Marvel Universe) # Puppycorn (Unikitty!) # Mega Man (Megaman) # Spyro (Spyro The Dragon) # Insane Facebook Person (???) # Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) # Thor (Marvel Universe) # Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) # Master Frown (Unikitty!) # How2 Orange & Pear (Annoying Orange HOW2) # Eric Cartman (South Park) # Master Chief (Halo) Loyal Fumble Season 2 Confirmed Participants # Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) # Spyro (Spyro The Dragon) # Wario (WarioWare) # Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) # Puppet Nation Donald Trump (Puppet Nation) # Lucy/Wildstyle (The Lego Movie) # Mr. Strong (The Mr.Men Show) # Rick and morty (Rick and Morty) # Dr.Fox (Unikitty!) # Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) # Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Raven (Teen Titans GO!) #